


midnight's yearnings

by origamigf



Series: AtsuKita Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sequel, Thoughts About Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: The seasons change and so do people, Kita thinks it's a beautiful thing.ORHe thinks about how Atsumu changed and how wonderful it is, so much so that one day in the middle of the night, he decides he wants a name change.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & MSBY Black Jackals
Series: AtsuKita Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178162
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Atsukita Week





	midnight's yearnings

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short, im so sorry....

The seasons are beautiful. Everyone experiences them differently based on where they live, but nevertheless, the  _ idea  _ of seasons progressing like it should is quite beautiful. The idea that winter runs everything cold, leaving sidewalks soft with snow only for the temperatures to rise, causing the snow to melt and allow for spring to bloom beautifully, flowers entrancing you and the grass glowing with the bright shine of the sun. Before you know it, the temperatures rise and rise, and then there’s summer! It’s hot, a great time for pools, refreshing lemonade, and spending hours on the beach, getting lost in the sand and the salty waves before fall sweeps you along, bringing a cold shudder down your spine with crunchy, dead leaves beneath your feet on that very same walk from before. And then? It repeats, starting with winter once more. The seasons change and it’s a sight. 

Change is beautiful. 

There’s a reason why a lot of shows you watch put an emphasis on the positivity of change, how it’s amazing how humans can change and grow from the person they used to be. Anyone has the power to change, all you have to do is make an effort towards it and work at it everyday to become what you want; whether it’s a better person, an reinvention of yourself, or simply to raise your grades, you  _ can  _ change. That’s the miracle of life, growing up and maturing into a full-fledged person with a heart of gold and kind eyes that bring warmth to those who you love and cherish. 

He knows this. 

‘People change like the wind’, they say, but that’s always in a negative context usually. Change can be bad sometimes, but really, no one is the same person they were yesterday. Things happen to us, whether they’re good or not, and they change us, sometimes in little ways, sometimes majorly. We’re always developing beings, changing and growing with each step we take forward or backwards. 

People change and sometimes, it’s amazing. 

He was always a cocky guy, though he did have the talent to back it up to be fair, but it’s amazing to see how much different his lover is compared to the highschool sweetheart he was. 

He got taller and bigger too, as it comes with growing and his choice of career. He’s strong, working himself properly. He cares about results this time. He’s working on his muscles, taking the proper time to warm up and cool down before and after exercising in any way. He pays careful attention to his body’s needs and the process that comes with playing. 

His eyes shine with the glow that’s familiar but all the more intense, sometimes, it even scares Kita himself just how strong and fierce it is. The passion is never enough, he always has to chase it, and it's even exhilarating to watch him give it all during every match, happily sweating buckets and growing breathless with each toss he makes across the court. 

And everytime he does, every enormous smile that fosters and every shout of joy he lets out in pure pride leaves Kita proud, proud in a way he can’t completely describe. There’s this feeling in his fire, something lights inside there and makes him feel silly, smiling like a fool with eyes glued on the television screen before him, sitting on the edge of his seat with bated breath. The joy fills him and goosebumps rise on his skin as he watches Atsumu having the time of his life. 

And everytime, he stays up just a bit longer, waiting for him to come home so he can welcome him with both a welcome home and a congratulations kiss. 

Whenever he sees him with his teammates, he can see how much he’s grown from high school, from the idiot who respected himself so much that it led other people to hate them. He knows self-respect is an important skill to have, but when you fake it like Atsumu had to sometimes, it can only drag you down sometimes. He always worried that Atsumu might break, might lose his shine. Being isolated, being hated, and being considered too stuck up is bound to take a toll on someone. Sure, it was different in their team, but that was one experience.

He’s happy to see it wasn’t a one-time thing. 

They understood him, they appreciated them, and they fought for him. They enjoyed his presence, understood the earnesty Atsumu puts into all of his tosses, and made him feel welcome, as if his team was his second family. They laughed and joked, but never pushed beyond his boundaries. They built him up but didn’t shy away from taking a few jokes at his own expense, allowing their friendships to foster brightly like a fire that no one could put out. 

It was everything, just to see him happy, to see him understood. 

He was friends with them all, getting along with them so happily and they respected him, not only as a player but as a person. If he had asked, they would go to war for him. 

Thinking about it, it makes Kita glow with happiness knowing how well Atsumu is treated and accepted. 

Atsumu has changed in a lot of ways. 

He’s a bit taller now, a bit bulkier, but not everything changes. 

His hugs are still as tight and warm as before. His smile still brings Kita a rush of joy whenever he gets a glance of one. His hair is still as soft as the day he first ran his fingers through it. His kisses are still the best thing to wake up too, smothered in them whenever Atsumu is feeling especially in love that day. 

He wants Atsumu to change more, but not in the way you think.

He doesn’t want him to change any habits, no. He doesn’t want him to change the way he looks or speak. He doesn’t want him to get even taller or anything like that. No, no, something much more simple. Something he’s been dreaming of, year after year together. 

In the late of the night, his body decides he’s had enough. He blinks open his sleepily eyes, blurry from the drowsiness that had him captured in a meaningless dream he can’t remember for the life of him. He squints his eyes, letting them refocus in the low light of the bedroom. It’s dark, with only the shine of the moon peeking in through the window. 

He wants to go back to sleep, right away. He needs to make sure to have a proper rest, after all. He wants to, but he’s stopped for just a few moments, staring at Atsumu in their bed. The moon makes him glow in the late of night. 

He looks so soft right here and now. 

And just like that, he’s in love again because well, Atsumu is one handsome fool. 

He looks so relaxed, so calm as he sleeps peacefully. No smirks, no frowns, no nothing; just a face at peace. 

The stars shine in the dark sky, the moon glows as bright as the sun, but he doesn’t dare to look away from Atsumu’s sleeping face because no star could match his beauty. He’s entranced with the sight of him like this. He looks so at ease, it makes Kita want to kiss him. He snorted happily at the idea, a loose smiling tugging at the corner of his lips. 

At this moment, he knows what he wants Atsumu to change. 

He wants more than this, more than a shared apartment and a loose title of ‘boyfriends’. He wants something even more serious than this, something more concrete than what they have now, even if the entire world disagrees with it. He wants that paper, the matching pair of overpriced rings, a cottage on the hill with their little farm, and a white picket fence to match. He wants forever, forever until they part, until one goes first, but even when they do, their love will never fade long after death.

He prays he meets him in another life, in the life after this and after that one too. He hopes he meets him in every life given to him, whether human or not. He hopes Atsumu is his for as long as his soul perserverses. 

He doesn’t believe in a god. He’s not sure if he believes in reincarnation either, despite his numerous pleas for their lives to be forever connected and intertwined. 

But if there is a God, he hopes they hear his prayer and the sincerity that fills his heart when he stares at Atsumu, so hopelessly in love and endeared with everything that man is. 

The thing he wants Atsumu to change is Kita’s own last name. 

Let them dress in white, let them have a small ceremony, hold delicate flowers in their strong grasps, and declare their devotions infront of all their friends and family. He wants to know what it’s like to be ‘Shinsuke Miya’, how it feels to be called Atsumu’s husband, his one and only. 

Staring at Atsumu now, in the dead of night, he’s filled with an urge to drop down on one knee and ask for his hand in marriage, a ring not even purchased yet. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> haha i have a twitter: @origamigf


End file.
